Say You're Sorry
by xMiu-Chan
Summary: Collection of one-shots about Finn and Ryuu.


He arrived breathless at Finn's apartment. He rang the bell repeatedly.

The door swung open. Finn's hand slipped through the door. It made contact with his chest, and she weakly tried to push him back.

"Finn! I'm sorry!"

She slammed the door in his face.

"Please Finn, You need to let me in..please."

"Why? So you can explain why you wanted to spend time with Alisa rather than me, please spare me your explanation and just go home...Ryuu."

Her voice was already fragile and soft. But any strength and confidence it once held in its already weak state shattered when she said his name.

He pounded his fist against the door. Damn. "Finn, let me in."

He couldn't lose her like this, not now. If he screwed up again, he wouldn't see her smile, hear her laugh, or just be able to be around her. She'd return to her country, marry a prince, and be out of his reach forever. And it hurt to much to think about that.

"Please."

* * *

She placed her hand on the door. Tears were falling down her face and she couldn't stop them. She couldn't stay strong. Not after what had happened. How could he forget? Maybe it was just that he liked Alisa better than her. It was probably true. She was much more feminine than her, and she was probably cuter than her too. But forgetting her birthday? She didn't think she was that unimportant.

Finn heard his voice again. Each time he called her name it was like another blow to her heart.

"Finn. Finn please, I want to talk to you. I need to make it up to you. I-I..I can't lose you, not after I almost did last time" His voice was strained and desperate. Why did he have to make it so hard to let go?

"It doesn't matter, you have Alisa, you don't need me, and I don't need you" she wanted to take back those words. Her hand hovered over the door's handle, She wanted to open it, and fling herself into his arms and hear his apology. She wanted him to hug her, and hold her close. To comfort her. But she couldn't, not after what he had done, and what she had said.

* * *

_I don't need you. _Those words stung. He could only imagine how painful it was for her right now. No one there to comfort her, just sitting alone. The thought was too depressing and he cursed himself for making her feel that way. He tried the handle. Surprisingly, it was unlocked.

* * *

The door handle turned under her fingers, and she jumped back. She had forgotten to lock it. Idiot. Ryuu pushed through, his dark green hair was messy, and rugged from the wind. She felt the cold air rush in through the opening in the door. She had made him stand in the cold. A fresh wave of tears came. She could see the tears in his obsidian eyes.

* * *

"Finn," he said softly, he tried to pull her into an embrace, but she backed away. Almost as if she was afraid of him. "No...Finn, please don't look at me like that."

He staggered forward and held her shoulders. She whimpered at his touch.

"Why did you do it Ryuu?" Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, and her cheeks were flushed a bright red. But the pitiful look she was giving him was the worst of all. He was disgusted with himself. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, and touched the side of her face. She looked away and closed an eye, as if she was in pain.

"I-I don't know," he said finally "Alisa was upset so I took her to the movies, and I..." he faltered.

"Kissed her?" Finn looked down. Saiga-San had told her. He had been at the movies with Megumi before coming to the party the S.A had set up for her and saw them there. When they had told her, she ran from the party.

"No, she kissed me... I would never... Kiss anyone but you," he turned red as he said those last four words. Finn looked up at him expressionless.

She tentatively reached out to touch him. He felt her warm hand touch the spot on his chest about his heart, and it skipped a beat. The corners or her mouth wavered slightly, almost turning upwards, but stopped.

"I don't want to be in a relationship where I get hurt a lot, Ryuu.."

He leaned over and kissed her. Claiming her lips for his own. It was a soft kiss, slow and sweet, but the best they had shared yet.

"Did that hurt you?" he asked softly, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand.

Her lower lip began to tremble, and tears slid down her cheeks.

"Why must it be so hard to let you go?"

"Finn..."

"It's not fair, I care for you so much, yet Alisa always gets your attention and- I can't deal with it anymore! I can't stand having a perfect boyfriend and not being able to satisfy him!"

"That's not true, I'm the one who should be saying those things... well not the boyfriend part, since you're my girlfriend and-" Ryuu started to stumble over his words as he made the conversation hopelessly confusing and awkward. But nonetheless Finn laughed. He looked at her surprised. He loved her laugh, it was contagious, it was so beautiful and happy that he couldn't help but laugh too.

"I'm sorry," he said finally.

"It's alright," she said, leaning back. "I love you after all... and I couldn't bear losing you, so I'll have to forgive you this once. But don't ever do it again."

_I love you._ He felt like dying of happiness. "I love you too"

* * *

I apologize for the crappy ending... I wasn't sure how to continue it, so blame it on my lack of creativity.

But thanks for reading. Reviews, Favorites, and Follows are appreciated but not necessary, frankly I'm just happy if you read to the end.


End file.
